


Unparalleled Love

by hito_ritabi



Category: Original Work, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ... don't even remember what was going on in this. o.o;;<br/>It's an AU for "Pharaoh's Tale", so Yu-Gi-Oh! world from there implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unparalleled Love

I remember it very clearly. As if it was yesterday. I had gotten into another senseless fight with my parents and had gone out. I’m not sure why I had done it at the time. I was probably angry and just wanted to vent my anger.

 

While walking down the dark and ice-cold streets, I heard silence. Something I wasn’t used to, having going out in the day so much. But I walked. I think I walked for a few hours before I was anywhere that didn’t look familiar, and just because it was night.

 

I remember, after getting my bearings, I stopped and looked around. I remember I thought ‘what the heck am I doing?’ At the time, I kept rambling on in my mind about answers that wouldn’t make any sense. They were the answers anyone my age might say after a fight.

 

After turning around and starting to walk back, I saw something odd that you hardly saw in my neighborhood, but you always heard about it. An older man was dragging a young girl about my age to his car. At first I was shocked. I didn’t know what to do.

 

They always tell you to be ready for it when it happens and get away and call help, but what if you see it happening to someone else? Do you call for help and jump in and help? I didn’t want to wait for the cops; it’d just give my parents another excuse to yell at me for walking that far in the dark.

 

I took a breath and yelled at the man. The man stopped and looked to me, he was still trying to hold the girl still. She was wiggling and going all over the place. She was bashing her head, legs, and arms into anything and even tried to bite the man wherever she could. She kept moving her head so he couldn’t get her long dark hair, but he still tried.

 

The man yelled something to me. I don’t remember what it was. All I remember after that is that I ran up there and punched the guy in the nose. I grabbed the girl at the same time and after kicking him the gut I ran back towards my house. I had the girl in a wedding-carry and she was still fighting, she didn’t know who I was and was afraid of me. Which didn’t surprise me.

 

After I was a fair distance away from the man and his car, I ducked behind a trashcan near a house and bushes. I let go of the girl and covered her mouth with my hand as the man’s car drove by us. He was going slow and was obviously looking for me.

 

I looked to make sure he didn’t turn around suddenly and let go of the girl’s mouth. She backed away from me a few inches, but obviously felt safe around me since I had just saved her. She was shaking in fear and stared at me in silence for the longest time. I finally took off my black hoody and put it on her. She took it.

 

I took her back to my home. I didn’t even bother to sneak in. I just opened the door with my key and walked into the warm lit living room. My parents were still up and waiting for me. As soon as they saw the girl, they started to lecture me and asking her to go home, or they’ll call her parents, or give her a ride home.

 

I remember she just went behind me, and held onto my arm, putting her head into my back. She obviously didn’t want to hear any of that. My mother noticed this first. Then my father noticed and asked if I even knew her.

 

After sitting us two down and getting us in some warm blankets, I explained to my parents what I had seen. The girl then explained what had happened.

 

“My name’s Yukai Veraca,” she told us. “I don’t have a home to go to. My parents just died and all my other relatives live out of the country.”

 

We sat in the living room for an hour listening to her tell us how she had been left alone and burned down her house before she ran away from it. She said she’d rather die than go to an orphanage there. Along walking on the highway, the man had seen her and picked her up as a hitchhiker.

 

When he arrived in our town and stopped for gas, Yukai had let herself out of the car quietly and ran off. The man noticed this and went after her in his car. He had chased her down allies and finally to the street I met them at. He had blocked her off and tried to force her into the car.

 

“He was a police man doing his job,” she said. “But I knew he’d want to know who I was and where my parents were. So, I got scared and ran.”

 

My dad explained she was very lucky the cop had picked her up, and that she hadn’t been cuffed, or picked up by anyone else. My mother said to drop the subject for the night and for me to give Yukai my bed for the night. After my mom went up and changed my bedding, so it didn’t smell as much like a boy’s body odor, she let Yukai borrow some of her old pajamas and sent her to bed.

 

Standing outside my bedroom door, she came walking down the hall and pointed at me. “Don’t you go bugging her, Hamu.” I nodded and watched her go to my parent’s bedroom.

 

‘Hamu’ and ‘Hamster’ were my normal nicknames. I always found it odd, but I had grown accustomed to it and found my real name, Hamler, even more unnatural.

 

So, anyways, after a night of sleeping on the couch downstairs, I watched as my mom began to make over my room to fit Yukai better. It was interesting to watch her move so swiftly in throwing out my things. So, I spent the next five weeks sleeping on the couch downstairs and Yukai was in my bed.

 

I took an automatic liking to her, I think, when I first saw her. And as the days rolled on I began to love her more and more like a sister or a good friend, rather. She was my age and someone to joke around with. She didn’t listen to the rap music I did and always said, ‘how can you listen to this garbage?’ And I’d try and come up with some logical excuse for why I do, when really I had no clue why.

 

Yukai realized this quickly and took every opportunity she could at aiming my cuss words back at me, without even cussing. I was surprised. She challenged me to come up with arguments that didn’t involve cuss words, and soon to expand my music horizon.

 

When the fifth month was up, Yukai became a legal resident in our home. In a few months, when she turned, seventeen, she asked if I would teach her how to drive. I remember she had asked my dad and my mom and they had both said ‘no’ without any excuse.

 

She had also grown to rely on me time and again in situations where she needed help, though she did jut out on her own every now and then. When she did, though, I always ended up coming to her aid. It was a funny relationship.

 

But, anyways. I took her out in my car and on to the back roads. We traded seats and, before I even let her start up the car, I told her what everything did. I told her how to check her mirrors and have the seat belt on and to make sure everyone else did, too. She nailed me with that one, since I hadn’t put on my seat belt.

 

After a day of teaching her how to drive, which she took to quite quickly, I drove her home. After a long conversation with my parents about letting her get her driver’s license and how we were going to explain it to the licensing company. Yukai, though, gave up and said ‘no, no, it’s okay. I can wait until I’m eighteen. It’s okay.’

 

I followed her up to my, well now, her room. I remember I asked if she was really okay with it. She told me yes and for me to not dwell on it. She gave me a smile and said she was going to sleep.

 

Life continued in our house such as it had since she had arrived. When I turned nineteen the summer after her birthday, I started talking about going away to college. Though she cheered me on and encouraged me to go, she also had this look about her that didn’t want me to.

 

A short while later I applied and was accepted at a college a few towns away. I knew being that far away would mean I wouldn’t be able to visit my family as much, but that’s not what had me concerned. It was Yukai. She had such a strong emotional bond with me. I really started to wonder if she’d be okay in her senior year.

 

My parents called me frequently and told me how she was doing in school. After a few months of her starting her senior year though, my mom gave me a call while I was in class. I begged the professor’s pardon and left the room, answering the call.

 

“Hello,” I asked. “What’s wrong, Mom?”

 

Her voice was very shaky. “Yukai hasn’t come home yet.”

 

I looked puzzled and wanted to know. “From school today?”

 

“No.” she replied. “Friday.”

 

I started to stutter. It was already Monday and she had been gone all weekend. I nodded and tried to comfort my mom. I told her I was coming straight home. After hanging up, I ran back in and grabbed my stuff. I told the professor I had a family emergency and ran out.

 

I got home in a hurry, and consulted my father, whom was comforting my mother. “Where could she have gone?” My father asked me.

 

I shook my head and told them to not answer the phone for anyone unless it was me. I went back to my car and told my father, who followed me out, that I was going out to look for her.

 

I drove off, and I didn’t notice but I was taking the same path I had that night I had run away several years before. I felt like I knew exactly where she was. I stopped the car around the area the cop had been at, and turned around, heading home. I then remembered the trashcan behind the bushes and pulled the car over. I got out and walked over to it. I had hidden there many times as a child, and my parents had never found me.

 

I moved the trashcan out of the way and saw Yukai sitting on the ground under the branches of a bush all cuddled up in this little ball. I sighed relief and knelt down to her. I simply touched her shoulder. She was cold and soaking wet, probably from the storm we had that weekend.

 

She moved her head up and saw it was me. Automatically she jumped into my arms crying. I sighed and comforted her for a bit, until I scooped her up and took her to the car. After again wrapping her up in my hoody, I turned on the car and drove home. All the while I told her things like, ‘it’ll be okay.’ And ‘don’t worry, everything’ll be fine.’


End file.
